pimpmyguncreationsfandomcom-20200216-history
Overkill Syndicate .454 "KingSlayer"
Unwieldy and impractical yet so powerful, the KingSlayer '''is popular among gun enthusiasts and firearm collectors because of its sheer stopping power. Not only that, the gun was highly sought mainly because of its rarity. '''Features The KingSlayer was manufactured as a limited edition semi-automatic pistol by Overkill Syndicate, heavily inspired by the Hellsing ARMS .454 Casull Auto '''from the popular anime '''Hellsing. The overall design of the KingSlayer is simple, using a short recoil mechanism. Its most recognizable feature is its long slide, counteracting the weapon's heavy recoil with its weight. The weapon is chambered with .454 Casull '''rounds, making it a horrifyingly powerful weapon in comparison to other magnum pistols like the '''Desert Eagle '''or '''Automag. Though weaker when compared to powerful magnum revolvers like the Magnum Research BFR '''or the '''Smith and Wesson Model 500, the KingSlayer still came out on top because of its capacity, holding 8 rounds while the former only have 5. While boasting insane firepower, the KingSlayer was met with criticism with its ergonomics, recoil and overall impracticality not mentioning the price with the MSRP of around $1200 to $2800 depending on the version. The grip was the biggest gripe simply because it requires a very large hand to comfortably wield the gun. Variants Despite less than 2000 models were build, Overkill Syndicate still manage to create many different and special versions of the KingSlayer 'however, they all come at a high price. * '"Nocturne" - Price: $1500 The Nocturne '''version features a more tactical look than the original version with a dark gun-metal grey finish, a customized tactical slide, frame rail and a pair of red night sight. This is the most common version (aside from the original) of the '''KingSlayer as it was designed to fit the need of modern shooters. More than 600 models of this version were released to the public. * "Chrome Hammer" '- Price: $1900 Though manufactured in limited number, the '''Chrome Hammer '''was the most popular and sought version of the '''KingSlayer '''due to its appearance and rarity. This version features a vented slide, a titanium barrel and an overall matte white finish. Because of its popularity and value, people have customized or simply custom ordered the gun with engravings to further boost its value. Soon after its production, a pair called '"Saint and Sinner" were released to the public by an anonymous owner. While the Saint '''still retain its color however, the '''Sinner is the absolute contrast with a matte black finish instead of white. Both have swirling pattern engraved on the slide and heavier barrels to counteract the recoil. "Something only a mad man would wield" said the owner as holding these two in your hands would require immense strength and skills for your wrist not to shatter after a emptying both of em'. The pair are currently being scheduled for an auction. * "Judicator" - Price: $2500 - $3200 Long and strong, the Judicator is a custom made version of the KingSlayer by the C.E.O of Overkill Syndicate. Since some parts were handcrafted, the price for the Judicator is extremely high with the average of $2800 per unit. Not to mention, only 10 models were ever made as a limited edition of an already rare sidearm thus boosting its value in the market. The Judicator features a silver white finish, a 10 inches long barrel finished with titanium nitride which gives it a characteristic gold color. The entire body is made out of aluminum with the quote "INTO THE FRAY" engraved on the slide of the weapon. Category:Weapons Category:Guns Category:Handguns Category:Pistols Category:Competition Winners